Chained Up and Locked Down
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Serena is a head slave forced to serve her Master since she was a young child, can she find a way to free herself in the others one day? Or will she die a slave like the others before her.


Chained up locked down

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with the anime or manga.

Sex: Yes

Violence: This story depicts violence against women and children, as well as torture of a person or various people. I do not condone any of these practices.

Language: This fic will contain little or no bad language in some chapters while others will be full of it.

Chapter One

Serena fell to the ground hard as the man she called Master slapped her. He had been her master since she was five years old. Her own father had sold her into slavery just because she was a girl. He thought women were beneath men, and felt she didn't know her place, and because she didn't know her place he sold her into slavery to learn.

She learned her place in her Master's house hold, when she got there she was at the bottom of the heap. Just a baby they had called her, soft as a bunny rabbit. The years had hardened Serena though and the nickname of bunny was now one of mockery as the older slaves got older and lost some favor with their master. Now she got all the choice jobs along with four other slave girls she had grown up with, their names were Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy. Lita had been left to fend for herself on the streets of Tokyo; a pimp had found her cared for her before selling her. She'd had several masters until she had finally been tamed here as the Master said. Mostly because he used her in the slave wrestling matches, Lita always won for him.

Rei had been a Shinto priestess in training a lot older than the others when she was kidnapped and sold. She attempted to stay true to her training as much as possible, but her first master had raped her. Still she held on tight to one day seeing her grandfather again a Shinto Priest.

Like Rei, Amy had also been kidnapped and taken from her mother, before she had reached their current home she had been shared by two brothers. They were kind enough, but insisted on getting physical. When they both died the same day, she had been sold at a slave auction despite the fact they had left her all their wealth and bid her to take her freedom. Mina had been the only one to come from across the sea. She had gotten separated from her class on a school trip. A man took his opportunity and sold her within days. Like Amy and Rei she had hope of seeing her family again.

Serena had only a small hope of seeing her mother once more, she had loved her no matter what. She didn't know if she wanted to see her brother. The years would have changed him and made him more like their father than anything. She didn't know if she could handle that.

"Serena he's gone," Mina said running over in her string bikini. He liked them to walk around in bikini tops with thong bottoms now that they were mature enough. Serena sat up slowly, he hadn't left any bruises this time.

"Why did you do that, you know he hates it when you come improperly dressed with guests." Serena sniffed. She'd been forced out to the market herself instead of someone else, and was supposed to have been back earlier to help with serving and getting dinner started. Lita wasn't allowed out because she had to get ready for an exhibition match with one of the other women used just for fighting. Lita was lucky she could cook very well a skill they had discovered. Now she cooked all meals and decided who fought which matches when.

"I'm sorry some asshole bumped into me, I didn't mean to be late," Serena said to Mina as she helped her up. Mina, Rei, and Amy all had someone possibly still looking for them so they weren't allowed to go. Their Master even said Rei was a flight risk, and to top it off the young slave girl who was supposed to do the shopping had the chicken poxes. It had thoroughly annoyed their master when she was diagnosed.

"Still it doesn't matter help me get dinner started before the match,

"Lita told her picking up the bags. "Mina get Serena changed before he comes back." They all hurried into the kitchen and to the slave stairs down to their rooms. They no longer had to sleep in cages in what they called the dungeons.

"Hurry I knew you wouldn't make it back!" Rei exclaimed. Serena undressed and they helped her wash up from a bowl of water Amy had brought down. She changed into her black bikini top and thong panties to match. She put her short white apron around her waist while Mina placed the maid's hat on her head between her two meatball sized buns.

"There you look up to par." Serena put her heels on and hurried back upstairs with the others. They got to work preparing dinner as Amy took wine out to the Master and his guests.

"Who was the asshole that knocked you over?" Lita asked her. Serena shrugged as she placed food on the platter.

"I don't know I didn't get a good look at him. He didn't say sorry except to tell me to watch where I was going. But why am I surprised he was a man after all." Lita nodded her agreement.

"If he were here I'd dump hot soup on his lap on purpose. It would be well worth the beating." Serena shook her head.

"Count me out, I just want to live in peace." Lita snorted.

"Never any peace when you're a slave." Serena frowned.

"Master is right you did pick up bad manners at your first Master's house, a woman's place is at the bottom of a man's boot licking his heels. "Not all this equality crap you four are always talking about." Lita sighed. Her first household had been one full of rebellion, she had been sold just before her Master was killed by his wife. Amy, Rei, and Mina knew a different life the men they had known previously were not at all like Serena's father or their Master. The five of them were allowed a certain amount of trust, but not much and because Serena was the most brain washed in Lita's opinion had a fair amount of power with the Master though she never admitted it. Lita sometimes thought she didn't realize it.

"Master is Master, why don't you take the horderves out to them." Serena nodded and picked up the tray before composing herself and walking through the double doors as gracefully as she could manage.

The man were sitting around smoking cigars and drinking brandy. She prayed he hadn't noticed yet that she had snuck one of his cigars or any of his brandy. It was all she could do to make it another day sometimes. He looked her over and was satisfied with her choice of dress as she approached.

"Caviar and crackers Master?" Serena asked. He nodded and took one.

"Shields you didn't tell me you had this pretty little thing in your collection," a man grinned. Mr. Shields turned and grinned at him.

"She's my gem really." He replied as the man looked her up and down. His look made Serena's skin crawl with disgust.

"How much you want for her, she looks ripe for the plucking." He took a drag on his cigar and blew smoke at her.

"She does not yet have a price attached to her head and for her that means she can't be sold."

"Well than what's the price to play?" Mr. Shields shook his head.

"A price you cannot afford I'm afraid, I mean that in no great disrespect, but I do have plans for this one. However Mina looks a lot like her and I assure you she is very pleasing in bed. We call her the love doctor." The men in the room all chuckled, they had all been with Mina one time or another.

"Is she quite tight?" He nodded.

"She has to do her kegel exercises every night and if for one minute I feel like she's not doing them I punish her severely, and she's had no children so I assure you this is sufficient enough to keep her the way we like her." He clapped and Mina walked in.

"Mina take Mr. Yakimoto into the private room and give him just a taste of your hospitality."

"Yes Master." She walked over to Mr. Yakimoto and bowed on the floor like a geisha. "Please Master's honored guest, let me show you our hospitality." He grinned and stood up. She stood as well like a geisha and led the way to the private room. It didn't take long to find out just how pleased he was with Mina.

"Serena continue serving."

"Yes Master." Serena went around the room offering food which most accepted right away. Mr. Yakimoto came out looking extremely pleased where as Mina did not look extremely pleased. She whispered in her Master's ear. He didn't looked pleased when she was done as he waved her out. Mina left the room quietly.

"What secrets have I unwittingly given you in those few minutes," Mr. Yakimoto laughed, but no one else was laughing.

"you displeased my slave girl." Mr. Yakimoto shrugged.

"So what she's just a whore," He replied drinking from his glass of brandy.

"That whore is my property and when you displease her you displease me." Mr. Yakimoto rolled his eyes.

"And what has the wench so displeased tonight, after any time with me she should be kissing my feet."

"A taste is only a hand job you forced a blow job that is going to cost you in addition to my fees for helping you."

"You're really going to charge me for letting the bitch be lucky enough to suck my dick."

"That bitch has sucked no man's dick for free that isn't me." He glared at him. "Two hundred thousand." Mr. Yakimoto looked annoyed.

"Two thousand Yen for letting that bitch put her mouth on my dick?" He scoffed. "As I said she should be so lucky." Serena looked worried as she had pretty much moved to a corner ready to do her Master's bidding. Mr. Yakimoto would not leave here a happy man, everyone in the room knew it. Her Master laughed as well as the others. Mr. Yakimoto thinking he had caught her Master on a bluff laughed too until they all stopped abruptly.

"No, what I said was two hundred thousand and not in Yen, but American dollars." He clapped his hands. Mina would have told the others they would be nearby if he called. "Amy come here!" Amy walked in and stood by her Master, she looked down.

"Yes Master how may I assist you?" She asked. Mr. Yakimoto couldn't even begin to know how much Yen, two hundred thousand American dollars was.

"Please tell this man who has tried to take free services from me how much two hundred thousand American Dollars is in Yen." Amy calculated it in her head. Normally she might bow to a guest but not ones of Mr. Yakimoto's type. There was always one who took more than he offered. It hadn't always been this way, but Serena had pull and they often tried to direct her in how to use it. That had been cause of a little manipulating of her way of thinking so she could also effectively convince the Master. It gave Mina a right to say no to some things to her relief.

"Two hundred thousand American dollars is Nineteen Million Eight Hundred and seventy-one thousand and six hundred Yen." Mr. Yakimoto's jaw dropped. He couldn't even begin to pay for the blow job. He couldn't even imagine what he would charge for full on sex or Serena. He had been right Serena was way out of his league. He could not afford her.

"If that's what you charge for getting your dick sucked, what are our business fees?" Master shook his head. A man with the cash flow he needed for them to do business would have already agreed to pay when he saw the seriousness of the situation and two not have worried about the price in to his business fees.

"Oh don't you worry about those fees, something tells me we won't be talking business. So we require payment for our services. Hand Ami a credit card if you like, she'll process the payment." Mr. Yakimoto frowned now. This entire deal had turned sour over a little pleasure.

"Master, he does not have it," Ami told him. Mr. Yakimoto looked up and saw that Ami had pulled a small computer from her pocket. It had hacked into his bank accounts before he even knew it, he had been warned that if he didn't have the funds Shields industry would find out whether he wanted them to or not.

"Well when you offend the Master, you have offended the slave in vice versa. If you cannot pay with money, you will pay with your blood." Serena had known it was coming as soon as Mr. Yakimoto did not immediately produce some form of payment or suggest it. "Serena prepare for Mr. Yakimoto's stay here."

"Yes Master." She bowed and walked out while Lita and Rei walked into apprehend Mr. Yakimoto. She prepared a cage for him, one of the smaller ones they used for young girls. Once he was stripped and inside she slid the pin into place and closed the lock without emotion.

"Let me out of here you fucking sluts, you cannot do this to me."

"This is be a little more pleasant for all involved if you didn't bother screaming, you'll disturb the other girls, and that will make it worse of you when it is their time to make you pay in blood," Serena told him in all seriousness. She turned and walked down the hall, the only sound was her heels. There were two hall ways. One held a bunch of cages like the one Mr. Yakimoto now occurred. There was barely any room to move, and the best position was to curl up into a ball. Unlike Mr. Yakimoto the girls had blankets and some padding on the bottom. Serena unlocked several cages. There ten in all, the girls ranged from ages eight to ten.

"Go stretch and play, Lita has chores for you." They nodded. The tenth girl who had the chicken poxes remained in her cage. She was currently stretched out between two of them. It had been Serena's idea. She moved one now so that she could get out and go to the bathroom.

"Do not talk to that man, he cannot help you ever, he is a liar and coward." She nodded. Serena felt for the child. She didn't deserve this life, or to have to sleep in a cage. Everyone thought she was stupid that she didn't know when they were attempting to manipulate her. Serena was aware that she had the Master's ear, but what they didn't realize is that they had all found favor with the Master. Lita with her cooking and martial arts. Rei also had won him over with her Martial arts, but with her sex. Mina was his love doctor, not only did he and could he charge virgin prices for her still, he enjoyed her sexual company. And Ami's intelligence had been essential to his business in the last few years. They had more privileges than previously known to any Slave.

"You, you are special, you get me out of here," Mr. Yakimoto told her as she took the girl's temperature and rubbed her head. The child was grateful, if anyone was a loving mother figure it was Serena. The others could be convinced to be nice, but Serena had a natural inclination to show affection.

"I am also the most content with my life," Serena told him. "You will find no help here, and I won't allow you to cause the death of any of these women or children." She turned to the girl. "Come you will rest in my room for now. The girl happily pulled herself up for once and Serena gathered her bedding. She had her sit on the stairs while she let the others out. There were about six girls who were regular slaves and fifteen meant to fight.

"When is the fight?" A rough one yelled.

"In an hour I think," Serena told her as she pulled a lever letting out the six regular slaves. They walked out and stood for inspection. They were dressed properly and clean. Someone had already brought bowls of water to wipe off any smudges of dirt, but traditionally the dungeons were spotless. The six girls were from around thirteen to sixteen, and dressed appropriately. They didn't stay in the small square cages. They were allowed rooms as they called them. Little more than slits between slabs of concrete. They had three walls and a gate controlled by a lever. Inside they had a bed and newly installed urinals, they had to dump every morning. They also had a little shelf and a box to keep some trinkets and clothes inside of.

"You will make sure the arena is ready and help serve report to Rei immediately, and do not speak unless spoken too." They nodded as she went over their nails one more time and straightened their hair.

"Lita will let the rest of you out soon," Serena announced. She didn't let them out now or they might and some of them would get into a fight. She left with the child and set her up in her room. She brought back food and medicine for her to keep her from creating blemishes on her skin. She had to stay pretty if she wanted any shot at life.

"Why are you cutting my nails so short?" the child asked.

"So you don't destroy your skin, you're nothing if you are not pretty."

"Aren't you afraid I will be prettier than you one day?" Serena looked at her and smiled.

"You will just because you are young, it would do nothing for my own youth and beauty to ruin yours. If you can help it preserve your beauty as much as you can, but sometimes even scars can be beautiful." The girl shook her head.

"I never seen a scar that was beautiful."

"Than you haven't seen a scar," Serena replied with a smile. The girl smiled bak and lay down as Serena was finished. "Now eat your meal and sleep. Remember this is a time you can preserve your beauty." She returned upstairs in time to kneel beside her Master during a match holding his brandy, cigar and a few snacks on a platter by his side.

"Serena," He said smoking his cigar. "Have Ami collect the bet money." Serena nodded as Lita and Rei's exhibition match finished with Rei as the winner. He had no doubt that Lita and Rei fixed their exhibition matches so they were equal in wins and losses with each other. While he wondered who would win in a proper match, he had a rule, his fighters did not kill each other. He did not want to lose them and the wins that came with them.

"Yes Master," Serena replied. She looked at Ami who nodded as Lita began to announce the next fighters. There were several fights before the men for a price got their pick of a slave girl, a fighter or a regular. Serena made sure the regular girls disappeared quickly as the men were close to drunk, they wouldn't notice only the fighters were left. Even Mina was not among them as well as Ami, Lita, or Rei. The fighters were all much older than them and no stranger to this practice. Serena felt bad but as long as she could keep the others virgins and as long as she could protect her friends she would, but that meant someone had to be sacrificed. The ones she still considered a child were the most important she decided not these women someone else had already ruined them.

If anyone were to touch them first, she would rather it be the Master, he was gentle if it were your first time. His reasoning being he had been with too many slave girls who just cried throughout the entire experience. He wanted well adjusted slave girls as he called it, ones where despite themselves he could see the pleasure in their face, see that he effected them deep within them. Serena suspected it had to do with his ego, on one hand he cared only for his pleasure whether she finished or not he didn't care. But he did need to know she was enjoying it because that meant he was this sex God.

"Serena?" Her Master's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"Yes Master."

"Tonight, Have Lita come massage me than I will enjoy Mina and Ami, when they are gone to bed you will come." Serena nodded.

"Yes Master." He nodded as he watched the girls being taken roughly after he named a price on their heads. When their price got higher, the fighters knew their worth was a little more. Sometimes their current price depended on the results of their previous exhibition match. It was always better to win because sometimes the Master wouldn't allow you to go to the roughest guy in the room, which was always Mr. Takahashi.

"Do you know why they always take them like Dogs?" Master asked her. Serena shook her head keeping her eyes down. She often tried not to watch this spectacle, and while she could have walked out by now she did not. If she could find a way she would end their suffering, but she could not, so she never wanted to forget her sin of always putting these women in the line of fire. But as the Head slave in her time had taught her it was a necessary sacrifice or she could be watching twelve or thirteen year old girls in this same position.

"No Master."

"Because that is what they are little more than dogs." He stood up as she continued to kneel. "Show the men out when they are done or collect payment if they want more."

"Yes Master." She looked up and saw the back of her Master's head. "Master?" He stopped and turned to look at her blue eyes seeming to pierce her. "Please perhaps we can create a whore wing, more girls brought up to do this, the fighters this is not for them. It's rough treatment, they will start losing in real fights, they won't want to win." Serena hated herself for sacrificing another set of women, but everyone knew that there were girls brought up in whore houses, brain washed into thinking that whoring was a good thing. They were more suited to this treatment and liked it. He stared her down a long moment.

"Please me tonight and we shall talk." Serena bowed her head.

"Yes, Master." He walked out shutting the heavy doors behind him. Serena sighed. And one by one they all finished and were seen out. Ami collected payment. Mr. Takahashi was not sated asking for two more girls that Serena assigned a higher price to than her Master on purpose to perhaps discourage them from wanting more.

"I want Mina too," He told her.

"I am sorry, but Mina can only be approved to be with you by the Master, you should have made your request early."

"I have the two hundred thousand American dollars for just her mouth on my dick."

"The price for just that is whatever the Master assigns, and no amount of money you scream at me shall make me okay something in my Master's place. He has rules, you shall follow them Mr. Takahashi. And his number one rule at home is if you offend the slave, you offend the Master. There is room for you to join Mr. Yakimoto. He grunted.

"If I cannot have my fantasy I do not want these bitches." He kicked and shoved the girls away from him. He stood up and pulled up his pants. He stalked out only stopping at Ami before leaving.

"Come get cleaned up and then we eat if you can." They nodded and followed Serena grateful she had managed to get rid of Mr. Takahashi. The one girl was bruised and he would pay for it later. Serena led them to the baths, everyone else was showered already and changed. They sat out in the courtyard and Lita brought out bowls of rice and some fish as Rei wore her Shinto priestess garb and purified the fighters and Serena. Finally she sat down for dinner on her mat as well. The fighters facing the house slaves as they referred to them, with Rei and Lita on either end. Directly behind them a group of twenty older women, some not too far pass their prime sat eating. They were not favored anymore or too old as the Master called it. They worked in the farther reaches of the house that day away from the men.

"What's this I hear of a whore section?" Serena looked up as the others kept eating. The woman speaking was a woman they now called Sobo. She was the oldest woman in the house and looked after Serena as a child and taught her all she knew.

"Sobo, I have suggested it to Master, to protect the fighters," Serena replied surprising everyone.

"You want to bring whores into our household?" Sobo thought that as a whole their household was a very dignified one from the slaves right up to the master. And the slaves must always act dignified, and there was a hierarchy among them. Slaves brought up to be exactly that whores were on the bottom of the pyramid. "Is it bad enough that Mina is being used as a high class whore?"

"Well maybe now she won't have to be, I just thought it would be better, they're brought up to think this is life. They're born there."

"Hmph, she makes a point," A woman next to Sobo said. They were like a slave council. "I would have preferred it in my time."

"And what if the Master finds favor with them?"

"He will not, they are for entertaining guests only, I will make sure of that." Sobo nodded. She had taught Serena well, taught her how to keep her Master's attention.

"Then it shall be approved tonight." Serena nodded and they all continued eating quietly in the fading light of the day. "And you will shave them bald, they will know they are lower than the fighters."

"Yes Sobo." Once dinner was over the fighters and house slaves returned to their sells, the children to their cages, and the older women to a large room they were locked inside of. Lita dutifully prepared herself to massage the Master. When she was done Ami and Mina went inside, and when they were finally in bed Serena entered his room as asked. He didn't say a word as he pushed her over the bed and entered her anally. He never penetrated her vaginally, she never knew why. But she focused on convincing him that she enjoyed this act when she did not. Sobo had even taught her how to fake an orgasm though she had never had one. Sobo had taught her if she wanted her way she had to achieve three before the Master was satisfied, it was the only way to convince him he was a God. To do that she had to know her Master. Most days he didn't last long enough for her to have three, so she had to fake a really good one as Sobo called it. However tonight turned out to be the night she faked three to one really good one over the course of the night.

"You can have your whores," He told her in the morning as she got out of bed. Serena nodded. "And you will pick them out." Serena nodded knowing that was penance. "Have plans made for the new whore wing.

"Master may I build a new slave wing, no more dungeons exactly, I heard the men talking about us being sickly pale.

"You may, I want gates with levers." Serena nodded.

"Yes Master." Serena walked out and returned to her own room for an hour or two sleep. She didn't sleep as she thought about these new girls she had asked to suffer for others. Serena sighed. They all suffered there was no measuring it and although she couldn't help it, no use beating herself up over it.

"I am only trying to make things bearable," Serena whispered to herself as a reminder.


End file.
